Un Amor Inesperado
by zairadbz
Summary: One-Shot Una calurosa noche de Julio, las paredes de Capsule Corp fueron testigos de un encuentro de pasión entre dos amantes. Un mes después, Goten y Bra se encuentran en un Bar ¿ Cómo reaccionaran ? Lemon .


Un día soleado en la Ciudad del Oeste, más concretamente en la Cafetería Flash Cafe. Entre medio de la multitud, una pareja de jóvenes se acababa de encontrar. Después de haber pasado un mes desde que ambos tuvieron un pequeño "accidente". Entre medio de la multitud inquieta, ambos jóvenes se observaban mutuamente. Allí parados, no sabían que hacer ni que decir.

- Goten - exclamó la chica con sorpresa, era lo más coherente que ahora mismo podía decir la princesa.

- Bra - Goten no se burlaba de ella, pues él tampoco sabía que decir en estos momentos.

Hasta hace un mes la relación entre ellos era muy buena. Goten era el mejor amigo de Trunks desde siempre, por lo tanto cuando Bra nació, él ya estaba allí. Desde que la princesa tenía uso de razón, él siempre a estado allí. Cuando había un cumpleaños, él estaba allí. Cuando realizaban una reunión de amigos, él estaba allí. Cuando ella llegaba a casa después de un duro día de colegio, él estaba allí.

La relación entre ambos siempre había sido de una buena amistad. Casi nunca habían discutido, y las pocas veces que lo hacían eran por cosas insignificantes.

¿ Pero por qué ahora ya no era así ?

Fácil, lo que paso fue... algo inesperado.

**Flash Back**

En pleno mes de Julio, la pandilla de Guerreros Z decidió hacer una acampada en las montañas, para así alejarse de esa maldita calor que los perseguía a todos. Bulma con mucho esfuerzo consiguió convencer al príncipe saiyan, lo que no se esperaba era que también debería de convencer a la princesa. Y es que Bra se negaba a ir de acampada con sus amigos. ¿ Su excusa ? pues que no se encontraba demasiado bien, pero en realidad sólo era eso, una excusa. Lo que realmente sucedía, era que la chica no tenía ganas de ir, pero quedaba feo que lo dijera.

Así que sin más, ya era de noche y Bra se encontraba con toda la mansión de Capsule Corp para ella sola. Se dio una ducha fría para quitarse la insoportable calor de encima, y fijándose de que comenzaba la película que estaba esperando, Bra saco las palomitas del microondas y se tumbo en el sofá a ver la película.

Justo cuando terminaba la publicidad que daría comienzo al film, la voz de una persona la sobresalto.

- ¿ Trunks., estás en casa ? - preguntaba a gritos el joven Son entrando en el salón.

- ¡ Goten ! - exclamó la joven con la mano en el pecho - ¿ Pero tú sabes el susto que me has dado ? -

- Lo siento Bra, no era mi intención - se disculpo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿ Se puede saber cómo has entrado ? -

- Por la ventana - respondió inocentemente el chico - ¿ Por cierto, dónde esta Trunks ? -

- Pues dónde va a estar, de acampada con los demás - respondió la chica incorporándose en el sofá.

- Pero si él y yo habíamos quedado de no ir - el joven Son saco el móvil de su bolsillo, y se dio cuenta de que su amigo le había mandado un sms diciendo que al final se apuntaba a la acampada- Vaya... me había mandado un sms, pero yo no lo había visto - dijo para sí mismo - ¿ Oye Bra, y tú por qué no has ido ? - preguntó curioso Goten al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la chica.

- Sinceramente, no tenía ganas - respondió la chica - Sí quieres te puedes quedar aquí conmigo, y vemos la peli juntos -propuso Bra sin mala intención.

- Vale ¿ Qué peli es ? - Goten se apunto enseguida al plan.

- 9 semanas y media - contestó la chica.

Goten se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el titulo de la película.

- Bra... tú ¿ Ya la habías visto antes ? -

- No, pero he escuchado hablar mucho de esta película, y además en su época fue muy taquillera - hablaba la chica con inocencia. Evidentemente Bra no sabía de que iba la película... - Mira ya empieza -

Goten decidió quedarse, aunque seguramente se sentiría algo incomodo. Ya que había escenas bastante fuertes, esa película estaba calificada como erótica.

La peli comenzó, y al principio todo bien. Hasta que llego la primera escena de sexo, Bra dejo de comer palomitas y se puso roja como un tomate. Goten volteo el rostro hacia el lado contrario de Bra. La escena se hizo eterna, parecía que no terminaba nunca. A los pocos segundos, para alivio de los chicos la escena termino, y así los chicos se relajaron, había sido un momento muy bochornoso para ambos. Goten pensó en irse, pero luego desecho la idea. Bra ya era una chica de diecisiete años, seguramente ella había estado en esas situaciones muchas veces, al igual que él.

La chica por su parte estaba muy incomoda, ella no podía irse, estaba en su casa, por lo tanto tenía que quedarse allí. Además tenía que demostrar que ya no era ninguna niña, no podía salir corriendo simplemente porqué observara como una pareja practicaba el acto sexual. Quizás su vergüenza era debido a que ella nunca había estado en una situación como esa.

Sin darse cuenta, otra vez volvió una escena de sexo. Los chicos ya estaban más preparados, la escena no les había cogido por sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos quiso apartar la mirada, no querían achantarse, querían demostrar de que estaban hechos. Pero claro, al prestar tanta atención a la escena, y el calor que hacía, ambos chicos comenzarón a excitarse.

Eso los incomodo todavía más. Goten conocía esa sensación de sobras, y sabía sus consecuencias. Así que aprovecho que Bra estaba muy concentrada en la pantalla del televisor, y sigilosamente cogió un cojín del sofá y lo puso sobre su entrepierna.

Al contrario de Goten, esta sensación era nueva para Bra, pero aún así sabia lo que significaba. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero su orgullo podía más. No iba a salir corriendo como una cobarde, no. Ella se iba a quedar, y así demostraría que no es ninguna niña.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se movieron ni un ápice de su asiento. Quisieron resistir, sin saber a que los llevaría aquello... Llego la tercera escena de sexo, y la más fuerte. Ambos protagonistas estaban " fornicando " mientras les caía agua por encima. La escena era de lo más sensual, los chicos ya habían aguantado demasiado. Y eso, junto a la calor que hacía, era algo inevitable. El deseo los apodero, y no pudieron reprimir sus instintos.

Goten se lanzó a besar a Bra, cogiendo por sorpresa a la chica. Ésta sin pensárselo mucho, tiro las palomitas al suelo, y abrazo a Goten correspondiendo fogosamente al beso. La chica le revolvia el cabello a Goten mientras éste subía y bajaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica. Debido a que ella apenas llevaba ropa puesta, Goten se deleitaba tocando cada milímetro de la piel de Bra.

Ansioso, el hijo de Goku se quito la camiseta, y metió sus manos por debajo del top de Bra. Sin avisar, el chico estrujo los pechos de Bra entre sus manos, ésta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Por su parte Goten comenzó a besar el abdomen de Bra, y en su camino le quito el top que llevaba puesto. Contemplo unos segundos los senos de Bra, ahora mismo cubiertos por un simple sujetador color negro. Inducido por la pasión, Goten volvió a besar a Bra, esta vez descendiendo sus besos por la barbilla, hasta llegar a sus hombros, y su cuello.

Bra tampoco se quedaba quieta, sus pequeñas manos acariciaban sin parar la musculosa espalda de su " amigo ". Con los ojos cerrados por la excitación, Bra escucho como Goten se desabrochaba el pantalón. Y su estado de relajación, paso a uno de total nerviosismo. Posiblemente él había estado muchas veces en situaciones como esa, pero ella era una novata, nunca había estado en una situación como esta, y los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

Sin embargo, Goten la acariciaba de una forma tan amorosa y sensual, y la besaba con dulzura y pasión, algo que Bra no pudo resistir a corresponderle. Estaba claro que el hijo de Goku era todo un experto en las artes del sexo, ya que Bra podía sentir que rozaba el cielo.

El chico se quito las deportivas, sin dejar de besar a Bra en ningún momento, y seguidamente se deshizo de su pantalón. Parecía como si tuviera prisa, le urgía poseerla. Poso ambas manos sobre el short de Bra, y de un solo movimiento se lo quito. Volvió a ponerse encima de ella, besándola con furor, y sorprendiéndola cuando metió su mano bajo la ropa interior de Bra. La chica arqueo su espalda cuando sintió la mano de Goten rondar por su zona intima, esa sensación le gustaba, le hacía sentirse viva.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos. Ya estaban listos para consumar el acto totalmente. Se veía en la mirada de Goten que la deseaba, en sus ojos se reflejaba la lujuria. Sin embargo Bra estaba muy nerviosa, esto era totalmente nuevo para ella, no sabía que hacer a continuación.

El semisaiyan acarició los muslos de Bra, abriéndole las piernas para poder conseguir lo que tanto deseaba. Estaba apunto de hacerla suya, cuando sintió la mano de Bra en su hombro, era una señal de que se detuviese. La miro a los ojos, intentando averiguar que le pasaba.

Con la voz agitada, y algo entrecortada por la excitación. Mirándolo a los ojos, Bra le dijo algo a Goten que éste no esperaba escuchar.

- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para decirte que yo nunca he hecho esto - confesó Bra en un susurro.

Goten se seneró en ese instante, él no sabía mucho de las relaciones sentimentales de Bra, pero Goten ya daba por sentado que Bra no era virgen. Eso lo cogió por sorpresa al muchacho, pero aún así Goten estaba decidido a terminar lo que había empezado.

- No te preocupes - habló el chico con dulzura - Tendré cuidado ¿ vale ? -

Bra asintió, y cerro los ojos para prepararse de lo que vendría. Entonces sintió como Goten, con toda la delicadeza que fue posible, iba adentrandose en ella poco a poco. Bra notaba como iba perdiendo su virginidad, y sin poder evitarlo clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Goten, y soltó un pequeño gritó.

Comenzó a embestirla lentamente y con cuidado, para después ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. El hecho de que Bra era mitad saiyan como él, le florecía mucho. Sabía que ella era fuerte, por lo tanto no tenía porqué tener tanto cuidado como con las humanas. Bra demostró su fuerza al no quejarse ni una sola vez de las acometidas de Goten. Éste estaba demasiado excitado como para controlarse, la penetraba con fuerza, arrancandole gritos de placer a su amante.

Goten estaba maravillado con la belleza de Bra, antes nunca se había fijado en su físico, pero ahora le parecía la chica más bonita del mundo. Y ahora mismo la tenía debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre, y temblando de placer.

El chico notó como Bra llegaba a su orgasmo. La princesa enterró sus uñas profundamente en la herida que le había causado antes, y gritando el nombre de su amante llego al orgasmo. Al poco tiempo le llego el turno a Goten, y así los dos quedaron abrazados por unos instantes.

Hasta que la realidad les golpeo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, y fue entonces cuando comprendieron lo que acababan de hacer.

_- ¡¿ Dios mío, que he hecho ? -_ pensó el joven Son - _Me acabo de acostar con Bra, pero si sólo tiene diecisiete años, y es la hermana de mi mejor amigo ¿ Cómo he podido llegar a esto ? -_

- _Madre mía... madre mía - pensaba la joven princesa_ - _Acabo de perder la virginidad con Goten, en el sofá de mi casa - _la chica todavía no se lo creía - _Con Goten... ¿ pero como es posible ? - _

Ambos jóvenes seguían mirándose a los ojos, no sabían como habían terminado así. Sucedió tan inesperadamente, que no se lo podían creer.

Cuando por fin sus mentes asumieron lo que acababan de hacer, Goten se incorporo en el sofá, y cogió su ropa dispuesto a vestirme.

- Yo... em ... - Goten quería decir algo, pero no podía.

Bra cogió un cojín y se lo puso encima, intentando tapar su cuerpo totalmente denudo.

- Mejor me voy - a Goten le pareció la mejor opción.

- Sí, vete - Bra estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su... amigo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ambos jóvenes no sabían que hacer, o decir. Después de lo ocurrido entre ambos, había una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Pero ya no eran ningunos niños, ambos eran ya adultos, bueno uno de ellos sí. No podían evadir ese tema toda su vida, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar. Y ese momento tan evitado por parte de ambos, había llegado.

- Creo... que tenemos que hablar - aunque no deseaba hacerlo, Goten sabía que era lo correcto.

Bra asintió, y sin quererlo el miedo comenzó a invadirla. Pues claro que para ella esa noche había sido especial, hasta el momento la noche más especial de su vida. Pero tenia miedo. Ella había sentido... cosas. No sabía si era por el hecho de haber sido su primera vez, o porqué en realidad sentía algo por Goten. ¿ Y si para él no significo nada ? Esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa, y no fue hasta que el camarero les sirvió, que al fin decidieron hablar.

- Bra... - Goten era el que tomó la iniciativa - Tú... ¿ por qué lo hiciste ? - la princesa entendió enseguida a lo que el chico se refería.

- No lo sé - contestó ella con la mirada baja - ¿ Y tú ? -

- Me deje llevar - fue la respuesta del chico.

Hubo un largo silenció por parte de ambos. ¿ Y ahora que demonios debían de hacer ? -

- Goten, yo no te llame antes porqué... tenía miedo - esta vez fue la princesa la más valiente, estaba dispuesta a hablar.

- ¿ Miedo de qué ? - preguntó el hijo de Goku sin entender.

- Pues miedo a que yo sólo hubiera sido un... simple polvo - habló con claridad la joven, pero algo avergonzada.

Goten se sorprendió. Pues claro que para él, Bra no fue solamente un " simple polvo " cómo había dicho ella. Precisamente por eso no habló con la chica antes, porqué tenía miedo de sentir algo más por Bra.

- ¿ Pero cómo puedes pensar eso ? - preguntó algo ofendido el joven Son, cosa que provoco una pequeña sonrisa en Bra.

- ¿ Y entonces por qué no me llamaste ? - la angustia la estaba matando.

El joven bajo la mirada, no se atrevía a contestar. Pero después miro unos segundos los preciosos ojos azules de la princesa, y recordó la ultima vez que lo miraban con tanta intensidad. Al chico le vino a la mente su encuentro de hace un mes, recordó cuando tenía a Bra debajo de él, gimiendo de placer, y mirándolo a los ojos intensamente, de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

- Porqué... porqué... - Goten no se atrevía a decirlo, ya que cada segundo se convencía más de ello.

- Porqué sentiste algo más - acabo la frase Bra, y aunque Goten no contestó, la princesa pudo ver su afirmación es sus ojos - Yo también - confesó la chica.

El silenció volvió. Se acababan de declarar sus sentimientos, y ellos mirándose sin decir nada. De repente, ambos se levantaron un poco de la mesa, y se acercaron el uno al otro, lo suficiente cómo para que sus labios lograran juntarse.

Sin saber como, ambos se estaban besando. Pero no era un beso normal, era un beso lleno de pasión. Incluso llamaron la atención de algunos clientes del bar. Pero a ellos parecía no importarles. Bra le acariciaba el pelo, y Goten la cintura. Mientras sus bocas no querían dar tregua, y sus lenguas luchaban sin piedad.

Después de unos minutos, lo dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con la respiración agitada. Era normal después de un beso así.

- Te amo - dijo Bra en un susurró.

- Yo también te amo - contestó Goten, a la que a partir de ahora seria su novia.

Y así sucedió, de una manera inesperada, Goten y Bra terminaron juntos. No pensaron ni en sus padres, ni en sus amigos o hermanos. Casi ni se dieron cuenta, y ya se estaban amando el uno al otro. Su amor era impredecible.

_**FIN**_


End file.
